


You give birth to a star whenever you smile.

by tabrisP



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Eztaric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabrisP/pseuds/tabrisP
Summary: I'm a Star Guardian.My job is to defend the stars. To defend life, to embrace it, to help everyone else in this world.I'm supposed to fight evil, or die in the process. It's my fate; I welcome it with open arms.But I want to decide my fate as well. And I want to be with you.





	You give birth to a star whenever you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new fanfiction I've been thinking about for the past few days. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter will be short, because it's supposed to be a prologue. The rest will be way longer.
> 
> Please excuse my bad english. I'm not a native speaker, and if possible, please point out my mistakes in the comments! Feedback is appreciated too!

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm rang, as a blonde boy silently protested.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A groan came out of that boy's mouth.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Just...5 more minutes..."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Come on..."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He stretched his arm and hit the alarm clock, forcing it to shut up. Finally, that goddamn thing was quiet! Now he could relax.

Yes, he could relax, if it wasn't for his familiar, Yuuto, slapping him lightly in the face repeatedly with his tail.

"Get off me, you little brat!" He really didn't like it when his winged cat would wake him up like this. But it couldn't be helped.

He kept doing it, but then stopped when he noticed his owner was getting up.

"Alright, already! You win, okay? I'm up!"

The boy got up as quick as he could, but he was still sleepy. His last mission was kind of exhausting. 15 voidlings that threatened to plague a village and scare its residents. The little shits were fast and agile. He was, too. But he couldn't keep up. He got home at midnight, and he didn't even change out of his clothes. He was really spent.

A voice came from outside his room.

"Ezreal, are you up?"

It was his uncle. His parents died some years ago, so his uncle took care of him since then. They were famous archaeologists, known almost worldwide. They died in an exploration that went wrong, and Ezreal was devastated. A short period of time later, the First Star contacted Ezreal and blessed him with its light. He was chosen to be one of the few people that would save the Universe from the threat that would wipe all of its life.

If you ask me, a 16 year old boy shouldn't carry all of this weight in his shoulders. But he did.

"Yes, Uncle Ly. I'm going downstairs now." He replied. Ly, short for Lymere, was the friendly name he began to call his uncle. His uncle was well-known as well. He was a professor at a nearby prestigious University that Ezreal would like to attend.

"Well, you better hurry. It's 8 AM already. You're going to be late for school."

"Wait, what?!"

Regular people wouldn't be able to take a bath and get ready for school in 5 minutes, but Ezreal did. He could blink wherever he wished to. It helped a lot!

Just as he was going to open the door to leave his house, somebody knocked.

Syndra, his meanest squad mate, told him that if he kept being such an irritant little shit, trouble would come knocking on his door someday.

Boy, was she right...


End file.
